Sakura,Sister Of Maximillion Pegaus
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: Pegaus has a little sister who is going out Seto Kaiba.This follows thier love and adventures.On Hold!
1. Her Appearance

Sakura Pegasus, Sister Of Maximillion Pegasus  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Her Appearance  
  
Maximillion Pegasus looked out his window in the hospital. After the removeance of his Millinium Eye, his men had sent him to the hospital, which was three days ago. Suddenly the door to his room opened and he turned his head to see a girl about Joey's age, she had blue eyes and golden hair. She walked over to him. "Hello." Pegaus said to her softly. "Hello brother." She said before she sat down in a chair beside his bed. "Did you win the match against Yugi Moto?" "I lost to him." Pegasus replied. She looked sad at this, but then a glint of happiness was in her eye's. "Did you release Seto and Mokuba?" She asked. "You know I keep my word little sister." "Yes, I should have known better than to ask." She replied with a smile, Pegasus shook his head, but laughed.  
  
"So did you find them?" He asked her after a minute. She pulled out two golden items. The first was a sword with a golden hilt and a Millinium Eye in the hilt. The second was a golden staff with many rings connected to a single ring and in the middle of the single ring was a Millinium Eye. "Here they are, The Millinium Sword and The Millinium Staff." She smiled as she handed them to her smiling brother. "Good." He said to her still smiling. "Thank you." She answered, thats when he smiled more. "I have something for you." He reached over to the desk next to his bed and pulled out the second draw. He pulled out a box and took something out of it, then he put the box back into the draw, then shut the draw. He handed the wrapped gift to his sister. She smiled and slowy opened it. Inside was a small velvet dark blue box. She opened the box and smiled. Inside was a brand new Duel Monsters card. She looked at the top of the card and seen its name, Sakura The Magician.  
  
By the name and the picture, she could tell it was her. "Thank you brother, it looks beautiful." "Your welome, I made it while you were away." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheak which made him smile. Then she gather the items and stood up. "Where are you going?" "To see Seto." "Are you still in love with him?" "Yes, and we love each other." "Well then, I will see you later." "Yes, I will be back, bye brother." "Bye sister." Sakura Pegaus walked out of the hospital with her two Millinium items with her. She then had Chu drive her to the Kaiba Corp. Mansion, were she walked up to the door and knocked softly.  
  
There, she was greeted by Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother. "Sakura!" He said with a smile. "Shhhhh."She whispered and covered her mouth with her finger. "You came to see my brother didn't ya?" Mokuba said quietly with a grin. "Yep, be quiet though, I want to surprise him." Mokuba nodded and let her in. "He's in his room, I think he's working on something." Sakura nodded and said, "Thanks Mokuba." She walked up the stairs and down the hallway. She quietly opened the second door she came to and quietly walked in. She tip toed over to Seto Kaiba and kissed him on the cheek. He quickly turned around and smiled when he saw her. "Back already I see." "Yes and look what I have." She took out the two Millinium items to show to him.  
  
Seto was fasincated by them and smiled at her from his chair. "What do they do?" "Well, like they look, they both are made for battling with magic or hand to hand." He smiled and asked, "Which do you prefer?" "Magic." She replied. They both smiled as she sat down in his lap. "What are ya working on?"She asked when she saw his work desk. He turned around and showed her his new Dueling System. "I am upgrading it." "Why?" "I'm just making it better to use in battle, and it works alot better now." Sakura looked at the end of the desk and saw a picture of her and smiled at Seto's most precious card,The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Sakura looked out his window, and then back at him.  
  
"So, where are you taking me tonight Seto?" "Out to dinner, like always." "Then may we play a game of Duel Monsters?" "Yes, of course." Sakura smiled at her love Seto. "Does your brother mind this?" "No, he lets me live my own life, but does try to help me make good decisions." Sakura smiled as Seto said, "You are the only one he cares for." "No, he used to have many people he cared about, but they all died one by one, except me." She replied. Seto stared at her. "What do you mean?" "My brother was married, but soon afterwards she died. So did our parents, but they died when we were young,and soon it was just him and me." Seto looked at his love. "Same here, I have only you and my little brother Mokuba." She watched him quietly as he finished working. When he stood up his arm went around her waist and she smiled up at him.They walked down the stairs and out the door together. Mokuba said goodbye to them and then went to bed.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Author's Note: Hey all hope you like my first Yugioh fic. I only own Sakura Pegasus, The Millinium Sword,and The Millinium Staff.  
  
Yugi:Am I in the next chapter Gwg?  
  
Gwg: Yep, you're in the next chapter, and so is everyone else.  
  
Joey: Yeah! I wondered when I was gonna get some action.  
  
Gwg: Joey, this is only the first chapter.  
  
Joey: Oops, sorry 'bout that.  
  
Gwg: Sorry 'bout that you guys, I hope you stick around for the next chapter! 


	2. Sakura Pegasus Meets Yugi and Co

Sakura Pegasus, Maximillion Pegasus's little sister  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura Pegasus Meets Yugi and Co.  
  
In the limo driven by Chu, Seto and Sakura continued thier conversasion. "So Seto, why don't you care much for that boy, Yugi Moto is his name I think?" Seto looked at her surprised. "No reason really, he just gets in the way." "But he beat my brother and restored you, your little brother, and his grandpa." Seto looked away. "Yeah he did do that, but he didn't have to, he just did." "Seto, he cares for you as a friend, like he does his other friends." Seto smiled at Sakura. She smiled back then looked out the back window. "Hey Seto?" "Yeah Sakura?" "Can we go by the Moto Game Shop?" "Why there?" "Because, I want to meet this Yugi boy,then we can go on our date." Seto thought about this. "Well, I guess, to the Moto Game Shop, Chu." "Yes sir."  
  
Sakura smiled as she leaned her head against Seto's shoulder. "Thank you Seto." "You're welcome my love, you're welcome." Sakura fell into a light sleep.  
  
~**~Dream Scape~**~  
  
Sakura leans against the guard rail as she watches her brother and Seto fight. The Millinium Sword is in it's hilt, straped to her back, while the Millinium Staff is in her hand. Tae turns towards Yugi to say something, but she see's Sakura. "Hey Yugi, who's that girl?" "What girl?" Yugi asks stunned. "That girl over there." Tae points to Sakura. Everyone turns to face her, only for Yugi and Bakura to be really shocked. "She has to Millinium Items." Bakura says as he see's both the sword and the staff. "I noticed, but I wonder who she is." Yugi replies as Sakura stands up. "Hey Yugi, the match is over, Pegasus won." Joey says as they all turn to face the battle field.  
  
Before anyone can say anything, Sakura stands on the rail and jumps, landing right beside Pegasus. "Ah, I see you made it." "Why would I miss this." She says as she hands the Millinium Items over to Chu before Pegasus can see them. Sakura looks at Seto and mouths, "I love you." Seto smiles for a moment, and mouths the same thing back. Yugi smiles, he is the only one that see's the exchange between the two. "Welcome back, little sister." Sakura smiles at everyone's surprised looks. "It's nice to be back, big brother." Pegasus smiles at her, but then looks at Seto, pulls out the card, and steals his soul.  
  
~**~End Dream Scape~**~  
  
Sakura woke up at Seto's call, "Sakura, we're at the Moto Game Shop." Sakura nodded as she shook her head alittle and got out of the car. Seto got out after her and held out his hand. She smiled and took it, and together they walked into the game shop. Yugi turned around when he heard the door open, and was surprised to see Seto with Pegasus's little sister. "Hey Yug, who is-" Joey stopped in mid sentence when he saw them standing together, hand in hand.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, what are you doing here with her?" Tristan asked as he, Tae, Mai, and Bakura came out from the back of the shop. "My name is Sakura Pegasus, and me and Seto happen to be dating." Sakura said looking at Tristan. "But I thought you didn't like Pegasus, Kaiba." Tae added looking at him. "I don't, but me and Sakura have been dating for a few years now, only a few people know." "So, Seto Kaiba is dating the little sister of Maximillion Pegasus, sounds wierd." Mai stated as she walked over to be with Joey.  
  
Sakura smiled, she had left as soon as the match between Seto and Pegasus was over. It hurt her to think that Seto was alone, and the same with Mokuba. "So, why didn't you two come by sooner?" Yugi asked. "I just got back from a three day excavation. My brother wanted me to see him, and from there, I came to see Seto." "I can't believe you call him by his first name, must mean you two really love eachother." Bakura said with a smile.  
  
Seto and Sakura blushed alittle, but then Sakura asked, "So all of you play Duel Monsters." "Yeah, all of us except for Tristan, he doesn't play to much." Joey said with a smile. Sakura shook her head and replied, "Sounds like you let it go to your head when you battled Yugi." Everyone laughed at this, even Joey himself. "So what? Atleast I got that far in the tournament." "Maybe, I wanted to play, but my brother wanted me to give everyone a fair chance."  
  
Yugi smiled, he knew she was being truthful. Yugi laughed at something Tae said then thought to himself, 'Maybe, just maybe, she can or will be one of the good guys.' Sakura smiled and held on tightly to Seto's hand. Yugi grinned to himself when he saw this. 'Looks like The Millinium Puzzle is letting me see into their hearts.' He thought as Seto actually smiled alittle. Seto sneaked a glance at the girl beside him and smiled. She was actually happy, and it was the first time in a long time too.  
  
~**~Flash Back~**~  
  
Seto smiled, he had just asked Sakura to dinner, where he was planning to propose to her at. Mokuba had been happy when Seto told him his plan, and was happy to play a part in it. Sakura's driver, Chu, also had a part to play. The whole day Seto was seen pacing around the mansion and talking to himself. Meanwhile, Sakura was picking out cloths and singing, today was her and Seto's Annaversary. They have been going out for exactly 5 years today, which would make a girl very happy. Sakura smiled as she danced around the room with a dress held to her chest.  
  
"Miss. Sakura?" "Yes Chu, what is it?" "Your brother is here to see you." Sakura nodded to Chu and said, "I will be out shortly."  
  
~**~Flash Back End~**~  
  
Seto sighed inwardly, that was the last time in almost a year that Sakura was actually happy. He turned his head to look at Sakura, this time Yugi saw him and smiled again to himself. Inwardly, Yami smiled also when he saw the exchanges between Seto Kaiba and the young Sakura Pegasus.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Author's Note: Okay as I said last time, I don't own Yugioh, but I do own two characters, two Millinium Items, and the story plot.  
  
Yugi: Seem's those to really love each other.  
  
Gwg: Yep, that's how it goes, but don't fear Yugi, you get some love in this fic.  
  
Yugi: Cool! From who?  
  
Gwg: You'll have to wait.  
  
Yugi: I hate waiting.  
  
Gwg: Well, I hope you stick around with me and the Yugioh gang for the next chapter. 


	3. Playing Games

Sakura Pegasus, Sister Of Maximillion Pegasus  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Playing Games  
  
Sakura smiled as she walked back out to the limo with Seto at her side. "That was fun." She said as she got into the limo and turned to face Seto. "I suppose it was." He replied while shaking his head. Sakura laughed alittle and laid her head on his shoulder as Chu started to the resturant.  
  
~**~2 Weeks Later~**~  
  
"Damn him!" Sakura yelled as she slammed the phone down and walked out of her room. "CHU!" Chu appeared instantly and bowed before her. "Yes Sakura?" "Take me to the Moto Game Shop." Chu nodded and walked Sakura out to the limo. When they reached the Game Shop, Sakura let herself out of the limo and told Chu to go back. He nodded and left as she walked into the Game Shop. "Hey Sakura! Where's Kaiba?" "Don't know and I don't care." "What happened?" Yugi asked while the others hid in the back and listened. "He left early during out last date for some reason, and now he has left town for some reason without telling me! And now Mokuba doesn't know where he went!" Sakura said angerily as she sat down.  
  
Yugi shook his head as he sat down beside her on the couch. "You shouldn't be mad at him, he probably had his reasons." Sakura nodded and said as she looked into Yugi's eyes, "I know, but I almost lost him forever, and I don't want that to happen again." Yugi nodded in understanding as Joey walked up to them with Mai at his side. "You okay Sakura?" Joey asked as he looked at her. "I...really don't know." She said halfway under her breath. "Sakura, have you seen your brother lately?" Mai asked in a casual way. "I saw him about a week ago. They had brought him back home by then, why?" She asked as she looked up. "Maybe he has something to do with Kaiba leaving. He did last time." "I...I'm going to see my brother." Sakura said standing up, her hair hiding her eyes.  
  
"I'm coming with you. You shouldn't have to face him alone." Yugi said, also standing up. 'Do you want to handle this Yami?' Yugi asked his other. 'I would.' Yami replied to his Hikari. Yugi nodded and let Yami take over. Sakura looked at Yami sharply, she senced his transformation into the spirt. "We're coming too." Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, and Mai said at the same time. Sakura thought for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement. 'Anything to get Seto back.' She thought to herself as they walked out of the Moto Game Shop. Chu picked them up and took them to her brother's mansion, where Croquet opened the door for them. "Lady Sakura, I didn't expect to see you today, or your friends." He said spotting Yami and Co. "I'm here to see my brother Croquet, so get out of my way." Sakura said looking past him to the stair case.  
  
"Yes My lady, come with me." He said as he stopped aside to let them in. "Is he in his room or the study?" She asked looking back at Croquet. "He should be in the dining area, My Lady. He was watching a duel between Mako Tsunami and Bandit Keith." Sakura nodded and walked up the stair case followed by the others. "MAX!" She yelled as she got to the top of the stairs. A door to the left opened and she walked into the room to see her brother sitting at the table with a glass of wine. "Ah, how nice it is to see you sister? What brings you?" He said smiling at her. "You know why I came, now tell me where Seto is?" She almost growled at him. Pegasus stood up and walked over to his sister with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"And why do you think I know where Seto Kaiba is?" "Because you are always involved when he leaves me. I want to know where he is!" She yelled as she took her Millinium Staff into her hand. Pegasus backed away from her slowly and sat back down. "There is no need to get violent, little sister." "I want Seto now! Just stop playing games with me and tell me where he is!" The others looked on in amazement. 'She intimidates him.' Yami thought as he stood beside Yugi. Yugi picked up on Yami's train of thought and nodded. 'She sure does.' He thought back to Yami.   
  
"If you really want to know, he went back to Battle City to find something." Pegasus said as he took a sip of his wine. "What did he go to find brother? I'm sure you sent him after it." "I did, I told him if he wanted to be with you, he had to get something for me." "Just leave him alone! I love him and what you say will change nothing!" She almost growled out at her brother. Joey looked from Pegasus to Sakura, and then back to Pegasus. "How do you know what love is?" Pegasus asked in an almost angry voice. "Because, I saw you and Cecilia together many times. You loved her."  
  
Pegasus nodded and said, "So I did, but that was a long time ago." "No it wasn't, but you'll always love her. Just like no matter what, I will always love Seto. So stop playing games with us and bring him back here." Pegasus thought for a moment before he called Croquet into the room. "Yes sir?" "Send Seto Kaiba back here to the mansion imediatly, tell him Sakura is waiting for him." "Yes Pegasus sir." Sakura sighed as Croquet left the room. "Why do you do things like this brother?" She asked tiredly. "Because I want the very best for you." "Seto is the best for me." She said with a smile. Pegasus sighed and said, "I suppose you maybe right."  
  
"I know I am right, but you can't always play these games Max, they tire you out. And all they bring is cayous." "I know, but sometimes that is part of the fun."  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Author's Note: Okay as I said last time, I don't own Yugioh, but I do own two characters, two Millinium Items, and the story plot.  
  
Yami: That was an interesting chapter.  
  
Gwg: Yeah, I make everything interesting.  
  
Tristan: *mutters* You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Gwg: What did you say?  
  
Tristan: Nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Gwg: I thought so. The next chapter is a dedication for a friend.   
  
~**~Ja ne!~**~ 


	4. Returning Home, Sakura's Abduction

**_Sakura Pegasus, Sister Of Maximillion Pegasus _**

**_Chapter 4 _**

**_Returning Home and Problem's Ahead, Sakura's Abduction!_**  
  
Sakura stayed at her brother's mansion for 2 days with the others, waiting for Seto to come back. Yami and Yugi both noticed how stressed she was, always pacing and almost always busy. "I think Kaiba being gone all this time has stressed her out, Yug." Joey said the second evening.  
  
Yugi nodded and said, "Me and Yami have noticed. She's just worried about the person she loves." Joey nodded and sighed. 'How anyone can love Kaiba that much is beyond me.' He thought to himself. Sakura sat down tiredly and sighed. "You okay Sakura?" Yugi asked her as she sighed again.  
  
"Hai, just tired." "Are you worried about him?" "Iie, he'll come back, I know he will." Yugi just nodded and went to sit down beside Yami.  
  
**_ 2 Hours Later_**  
  
Sakura sat on her bedside and yawned. She was tired, but she wouldn't go to sleep until Seto was safe in her arms. "Sakura?" She looked up slowly and her eyes met light/dark blue eyes. "Seto!" Sakura said happily as she ran over to him. He caught her in his arms with a smile on his face. "Are you okay Sakura, you look tired?"  
  
"Probably because I haven't slept in two days." Seto looked down at her surprised, only to find her fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and carried her over to the bed, laid her down carefully and got in behind her. Sakura snuggled closer to him on instinct and then sighed happily.  
  
"I love you Sakura." Seto whispered into her ear. "Love ya...too." She mumbled tiredly. Yami and Yugi quietly looked inside Sakura's room to check on her, only to see Seto sleeping behind her.  
  
"Looks like he came back while we were asleep." Yugi said with a smile on his face. Yami nodded and replied, "It looks that way. Now maybe we can leave this place in the morning aichaku." Yugi nodded and quietly closed the door behind Yami.  
  
**_ The Next Day_**  
  
Seto opened his eyes slowly to look down at his love Sakura, only to see her not there. 'Maybe she's already up.' He thought to himself as he stood up and got dressed, grabbing his coat on his way out. "Hello Kaiba." Yugi greeted from the table where breakfast was being served.  
  
"Hello Yugi, have you seen Sakura?" Yugi thought for a moment before he said, "No, not that I can remember. This morning me and Yami went to the store to get some stuff for breakfast." Seto looked around at the others, asking them the same question. Joey thought about it as he ate some of his pancakes. "I don't think I've seen her, me and Tristan's been practice Duel Monsters the whole morning."  
  
Mai nodded her head, looking up at Seto. "Yeah, me,Tea, and Serenity were relaxing in the garden before Yugi came to tell us that breakfast was ready..so that means that none of us have seen her..." Suddenly, Chu came bursting through the dining room doors, breathing heavily. "Kaiba..sir, Sakura has been kidnapped."  
  
At this, Seto's head snapped up, looking Chu in the eye. "What do you mean 'kidnapped'?" He asked, making his way towards Chu. "Me and Sakura were talking this morning about a meeting she had next week. We were talking about her transportation when suddenly someone came from nowhere and attack me, knocking me to the ground and taking her away. All I could find of hers was this."  
  
Chu held out his hand, dropping a ruby heart necklace into Seto's hand. He reconized it immediatly, he'd given it to her about 1 year ago, when they first fell in love.  
  
_Sakura smiled as Seto fastened the necklace around her neck. "I'll always cherish it my love, always..."_  
  
Her words echoed in his mind as he ran out the door, determined to find Sakura.  
  
_**--------------------  
  
Gwg: Hey you guys! Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter of this story out, my computer kept either dying, losing it's memory, or I had major writers block, and so, please review! **_


End file.
